The present invention relates to end cap insulator for an electromagnetic device and more particularly to an improved end cap insulator assembly for a stator core having ventilation recesses for the end turns of magnet wires wound around stator core pole pieces and means to secure external lead wires to the magnet wires.
In the construction of stators for electromagnetic motors, laminations of ferromagnetic material are stacked together to form a stator core with pole pieces circumferentially spaced about the central axis of the core separated by openings extending through the core. Magnet wires are wound by automated winding around each pole to extend through adjacent openings on opposite side flanks of the same pole with the end turns of the winding passing over end cap insulator structure mounted on opposite core faces as described hereinafter.
As is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4340829, issued to Billy R. McCoy on July 20, 1982, it is known in the art to provide molded end cap insulator structure of insulating material designed for attachment to each end face of the ferromagnetic stator core before magnet wires are wound through adjacent openings on the side flanks of each pole and through corresponding openings in the end cap insulator structure with the end turns of the wound magnet wires passing over end cap insulator structure surrounding such corresponding openings.
In accordance with the present invention, it is recognized that these end turns are often surrounded on the inner and outer peripheral sides thereof by end cap insulator structure in the form of flange member pairs which serve to maintain the end turns within a desired radial distance of the central axis of the stator core. The present invention, further recognizing that these past flange member pairs have inhibited proper ventilation of the stator core-end turn assembly, provides a flange arrangement which serves not only to maintain the end turns at the desired radial distance relative the central axis of the stator core but, at the same time, allows for proper ventilation of the core-end turn assembly and further provides part of a suitable structure for securing against vibration and other undesirable forces the external lead wire means relative the stator core and magnet wire coils associated therewith.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.